KPA: Konoha Private Academy
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: Naruto transfers to a new private school and gets a roommate, Sasuke. Sasuke takes an interest in the Uke looking boy. Yes... things were going to be very interesting this year. AU YAOI SasuNaru KakaIru more pairings later. Please R&R NEED REVIEWS T.T
1. Last Year

**AN: IMPORTANT! Okay. This is a new story and a SasuNaru so if you don't like please do not read. I do not know if I'm going to continue this story but I would like to know what people think so if you could me a serious opinion on what you think I might consider going on with this story. This is also an AU fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Konoha Private Academy

Chapter 1: Last Year

Uchiha Sasuke got out of his fathers car and pulled his suitcases out of the trunk. "I'll see you for winter break, Sasuke," called his father.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he made his way onto the campus of his private school. Konoha Private Academy. Sasuke first started coming to this high school, well, freshman year, which seemed so long ago seeing as how Sasuke was now a senior. Sasuke was the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke's dad owned pretty much half the city. He was a large donor for the hospital in which the children's wing would never be there if it wasn't for Sasuke's mother's insistence. They also owned a large company and the police department. So you can pretty much say that Sasuke not only earned his right to go to this school because of his excellent grades but also because of his father's influence.

Sasuke saw some of his other senior friends and headed over to where they were standing.

"Yo, Sasuke, about time you showed up," called a boy he recognized as Kiba. Kiba didn't seem to change much over the summer. His brown hair seemed to have gotten longer and his body more lean and fit. He must have been working out a lot this summer to impress the girls, as he so implied he was going to do last year when he didn't get his favorite girl's attention. Hinata was pretty much all Kiba ever talked about. The two red triangles were still there on his cheeks signifying his clan. Sasuke didn't understand the reason for the Inuuk Clan's tattoos yet he didn't want to ask.

"Uchiha, welcome back," came a stoic voice beside Kiba. You could see Kiba visibly cringe.

"If I have to share a dorm with you _again_ this year I'm gonna shoot myself," growled Kiba as he looked at the boy beside him. Shino smirked.

Aburame Shino was slightly taller than Kiba with black hair that looked more like an afro seeing as it stood on end all the time, and Shino insists he doesn't use hair gel. Lucky bastard. You could never tell what mood the Aburame was in for his eyes were always hidden behind dark round sunglasses but there was the occasional smirk. He wore the glasses even in class though the school rule specifically stats that no sunglasses are to be worn in the classrooms. They have a strict dress code but for some reason no one bothers with Shino, unless it was the freshman, which didn't know of Shino's 'condition'. According to Shino all Aburame's eyes suffer from sensitivity to light. Whatever that meant. Even Kiba's never seen his eyes and they're best friends, even if they didn't act like it half the time.

Sasuke merely nodded to them and set his bags down. "Why are we standing here? Shouldn't we go to our dorm?" asked Sasuke as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We get the new senior dorms this year," said Shino.

"Yeah, we're waiting for Gai-sensei. He's supposed to show us the dorms," said Kiba as he sat on the ground. That's right the senior dorms, which were a lot better than the ones they had last year.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. He looked around and saw some more familiar faces. There was Nara Shikamaru who's family owned the largest deer reservation in all of Japan. Beside him was his best friend Akamichi Chouji who's dad owned one of the largest chain of fancy restaurants in the world. The restaurant was The Blue Butterfly. The Blue Butterfly was one of Sasuke's favorite restaurants but he would never admit to that openly. Standing not to far from them were the brothers Sabaku Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro had already graduated from the school two years ago but was now an intern for the theater teacher. Kankuro liked the performing arts so he stuck around. As did their sister Temari who helps teach dance.

Gaara stood silently by his brother as he pretended to be interested in the conversation Kankuro was having... with himself apparently. Everyone knew Gaara was an art major, he liked the sculpting class but don't let that fool you. Last year he nearly killed a kid who made the mistake of making fun of his artwork. Gaara was no push over which made him a great asset on the hockey team. Sasuke preferred basketball himself.

Pretty much all of them played sports. Shino was the captain of the soccer team. Kiba did wrestling and basketball. Kankuro was no longer allowed to play on the soccer team cause he wasn't a student anymore, which he complained about a lot, but he was allowed to help out the coach. Shikamaru was the main scorer in soccer and Chouji was the quarterback for the football team which was no surprise considering his size. He may not of been very fast but no one was able to bring him to the ground. Maito Rock Lee played on the basketball team. He was the gym teacher's adopted son. Maito Gai, the gym teacher, married some woman by the name of Betty Boop about sixteen years back. She was the model for the American cartoon character named "Betty Boop." At the time she married Gai she had a two-year-old son named Rock Lee who Gai eventually adopted as his own. No one knew who his real father is and Betty didn't like to talk about it much. All she would say was her previous husband was from Norway. But Lee really didn't care. He adored Gai.

"Hey Neji, over here," yelled Kiba as he got a certain boys attention. Hyuuga Neji walked over to the group and nodded at them. Neji was the speedster on the hockey team but was also the captain of the fencing team. His long brown hair was in a low ponytail as his white eyes traveled around his friends. Neji was part of the branch family of they Hyuuga family according to him but was able to stay with the main family seeing as his uncle was head of the family and Neji's father died a long time ago.

"I see Lee isn't here yet," he said quietly.

"He's most likely with his dad," said Sasuke. Neji nodded. The group stood around for another fifteen minutes until two people in matching green jogging suits and orange leg warmers came running up to them. All the boys sweat dropped at them.

"Good morning my fine youth-full students. Are you all ready for a brand new school year in your new dorms?" asked Gai.

"Yes sir Dad!" shouted Lee.

Gai turned to his son. "Now remember Lee at school I am not your father."

"Oh right, sorry Gai-sensei."

Kiba sighs. "Can we go to the dorms now?"

Gai chuckled. "Alright, alright, let's go follow me. Now your roommates are the same as last year. All except you Uchiha, you have a new roommate."

Sasuke looked up at his teacher surprised. "What? Where's Sai?"

"Sai unfortunately has been expelled."

"NANI!" yelled all the boys.

"Yes," replied Gai. "Apparently on the last day of school last year Sai took it upon himself to decide that the principles office wasn't colorful enough. So he decided to paint a very inappropriate mural on her wall therefore leading to his expulsion. Which brings us to Uchiha's new roommate."

"And who is my new roommate? Where is he?" said Sasuke as he looked for a new face amongst the boys.

"Your new roommate is the son of the new physics teacher Hatake Kakashi. His name is Hatake Uzumaki Naruto and he should be here some time tomorrow I believe. Knowing Kakashi they're going to be late."

"Why is that?" asked Neji.

"Because I went to this very school when I was your age and my greatest rival was none other than Kakashi himself. He was always late for everything." Gai lead them into one of the senior dorms, which looked like a small house. "Alright everyone pile into the common room."

The boys walked into a large room with red couches and chairs. The furniture was large and fluffy. There was a large flat screen TV. On the wall as well as a DVD player, VCR. There was also a play station and any other game consul you could think of. There was a small kitchen to the right of the room and a large table. There were also a couple smaller tables around for doing homework and such. There was a stack of board games in the corner. Kiba ran into the room and jumped on the couch stretching out.

"Yahoo!" he cheered. Shino walked over to him and pushed Kiba's feet off the couch and sat down. Kiba pouted him but shrugged it off after as Neji sat between them. Everyone else sat down and looked up at Gai as he stood in front of them.

"Alright everyone. This is senior building G. Also known as SG or as last year seniors named it SG-1 after that sci-fi TV show." Kiba snorted. "Now then. You all know who your roommates are now I'll tell you which rooms are yours. This building in only one floor so you won't have to worry about stairs. So here are your rooms. Inuzuka and Aburame, room one. Uchiha, you and Hatake will get room two. Hyuuga, Lee you are in room three and Nara, Akamichi, room four. Now remember boys. While you live here, you're like family. I want no fights from anyone of you. No... Serious fights anyway. Now you all are welcome to go to the store and buy stuff to stalk up the kitchen but you all are required to go to the cafeteria for meals." Gai put his hands on his hips. "Well now I've got to get home to see my lovely wife and I hope to see you all in gym class tomorrow." Gai gave them all a shiny grin before waltzing out of the building.

Kiba looked over to Lee. "Both you and your dad are weird," he said as he got up and grabbed his suitcases. He left the room and headed for room one.

Shino raised one of his eyebrows as he watched Kiba leave. He also goes up and headed to the room with his bags.

Sasuke sighed and watched as one by one everyone left the common room to put their things in their room. He just sat there for a minute staring at the black screen of the TV. As he thought about what his new roommate would be like. Hopefully he would be the complete opposite that Sai had been cause, sure Sai wasn't a bad guy, he was just... depressing. Sasuke chuckled to himself and got up. He picked up his bags and headed for his room. He opened the door and looked around. The room was fairly large. It was larger than his last one at least. There were two large desks by the windows and two beds on either side of the room. All the wood was mahogany. Sasuke smirked as he put his stuff on the right side of the room. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Yes... things were going to be very interesting this year.

**AN: Woot, It's done. Let me know what you think and please give a serious and long opinion and no short ones. Not that I don't appreciate them it's just I would like to know what you think and if you think I should go on with this story. Also if some of you could give me an Idea on some other pairings I could do. Hmm… well I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Arrival

**AN: all right here's a new chapter I hope you will enjoy it. I won't make a new chapter until I get at least 10 reviews first. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter then I will make sure to Update faster XD. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

KPA: Konoha Private Academy

Chapter 2: Arrival

Hatake-Uzumaki Naruto sat in the back seat of his dad's car staring out the window. Here he was, moving to a new town, to a new school, to new changes. He wasn't too thrilled having been expelled from his last school. It wasn't even his fault he had been set up. But the principle didn't want to listen to his side of the story because he's usually prankster and troublemaker but no one wanted to listen. The only person who actually believed him was sitting behind the drivers seat. Naruto sighed and sat up and turned to the two men in the front seat.

"Papa," he said to the man in the passenger seat, "do we have any chips left?"

'Papa' turned in his seat to look at Naruto. He was a fairly good-looking man of the age of 36, with shoulder length brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. His black eyes were gentle as they looked back at their son. There was a scar going across the bridge of his nose.

"Check in the back by the cooler. You ate all the ones up here," said Iruka as he turned back to face the front. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and turned to look in the back of their black Ford Durango. Sure enough there by the cooler was a grocery bag with two bags of chips and three Cup O' Ramen cups still in there. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have any hot water so he just settled for a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

Kakashi looked in the rearview mirror at his son. "Don't eat too much we're going to stop soon and get something to eat. Papa-chan is hungry," said Kakashi as he smiled. Kakashi was a 37 year old man with gray hair… not something you see everyday but he was born with gray hair so Naruto knew he wasn't older than he was stating to be. He had two miss matching eyes, one blue one red. He used to keep his left eye, the red one, covered up and a mask over the lower part of his face but for the past couple years he hasn't been wearing them. Said he grew tired of them cause he couldn't see his lovely husband (wife) with one eye covered up and the mask got too troublesome.

A blush crept over Iruka's cheeks and nose. "How many times do I have to say not to call me that and how do you know?"

Kakashi just grinned. "I can hear your stomach growling." This made Iruka blush even more at being caught. He thought he had been hiding it so well. Naruto laughed and ate a few chips before closing the bag and putting it back in the back of the SUV.

Instead of putting his seat belt back on he just laid out on the backseat and laid his head against the window. He remembered that when he was little, when he would have a bad dream or something that Kakashi would drive him around the block in the car to get him to stop crying. Then they would go back into the house and Iruka would sit with Naruto in the rocking chair till he fell asleep. He missed those days. Sure it's not like he still isn't loved by his parents but he doesn't get held like he used to. Sure he gets hugs but sometimes he would just want to curl up with his parents on the couch like the old days and watch a movie or something. And now… he was told he had to live in a dorm room away from his parents. He has never been separated from them his entire life. They had been there for him since day one.

He didn't know much about his real parents only that they were young when they had him. Very early twenties late teens maybe, but he would never get to know them seeing as they died in a car crash not even a week after he was born. Naruto had been left with Iruka that day, who was a co-worker of Naruto's mom, Kushina. They both worked in a restaurant together. Iruka was 18 at the time. Kakashi, who was 19, was a business partner with Minato, Naruto's dad. Kushina had been 19 and Minato had been 21 at the time. Iruka had said that Naruto's parents weren't married when he was born so that's why his last name was Uzumaki and not Namikaze like his dads but that doesn't hide the fact that Naruto is still the heir to his father's company, which was actually located in the city they were moving to. Kakashi still ran part of the company but preferred to be a physics teacher so he was a teacher on the side and did his company work at home so he could spend time with his family.

As Naruto started to drift off he felt the car slow down and pull off the interstate. He sat up and looked around. They were in a fairly large town and it was starting to get dark out. Had he really been into his thoughts that much for a couple hours to slip by? Naruto looked confused.

"Where are we? I thought we were getting something to eat," said Naruto as he looked to his parents.

Iruka turned to him. "Well we saw that you were falling asleep so we decided to wait. I just snacked on some crackers. We're in Konoha."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked back out the window at all the buildings. "Already?"

Kakashi smiled. "What's this? No faith in your old man?" Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him making both older males laugh.

Naruto was in aw at all the tall buildings. He saw one large building that was practically a skyscraper that read Uchiha Industries and on the opposite side of the street was the Uchiha Police department. Naruto blinked.

"What's Uchiha?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him in the mirror then back to the road. "Uchiha is a well known family around here. They are extremely rich and I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into an Uchiha at school. As a matter of fact the Uchiha's are your father's rivaling company."

Naruto nods and sits back in his seat. "So where's the school?"

Iruka chuckles. "It's not for another hours drive so we're going to stay at a hotel room tonight seeing as that it is getting late. First let's find a place to eat."

Naruto nodded and looked out the window. "Hey how about there? Ichiraku Ramen. Please can we? Dad? Papa? Please," begged Naruto. Kakashi laughed and pulled the car over. "YES! I love you."

The two older men laughed for as soon as the engine was killed Naruto was already out the car door.

The small family sat down at the open restaurant and had dinner, Naruto having about 5 bowls while the other two just laughed. Not long after they made it to the hotel and settled in for the night.

"Now we have to get up early tomorrow Kakashi. No more procrastinating," scowled Iruka as he brushed his teeth.

"I know, I know, I was just extremely tired when we left, that's all. Is it a crime to want to sleep?" said Kakashi as he was changing his clothes.

Naruto lay looking at the ceiling just listening to his parents arguing lightly. They weren't really arguing but still it was funny to listen to and to watch cause eventually…

"K-Kakashi, stop it, Naruto's lying right there," said Iruka as he tried to push Kakashi off of him.

"That's okay we'll just go into the bathroom," smirked Kakashi as he started to drag his lover to the bathroom.

"Kakashi!!!!" struggled Iruka.

Naruto just laughed as Iruka got Kakashi off of him and sat beside his son. Iruka glared lightly at his husband. Kakashi pouted and lay down on the second bed. The brown haired man stood back up and changed his clothes before climbing into the bed next to his husband.

"Don't stay up too late Naruto, alright?" said Iruka as he turned off the light. Naruto nodded and got into a pair of black and orange pants and an orange wife beater. He turned off the TV and instead of climbing into his bed he got in bed right between Kakashi and Iruka and snuggled to his Papa's chest.

Iruka looked down at him. "Naruto?"

Naruto snuggled closer. "I don't want to live in a dorm. I wanna stay with you and dad in the residential home."

Kakashi sighs and rolls onto his back. "Naruto we've been through this. We would love for you to stay with us but the principle of the school says that you must stay in the dorm. You can come stay with us on Friday and Saturday but during school days you must stay in the dorms."

"But…"

"Naruto, listen to me," said Iruka. Naruto looked at him. "If you ever need us we'll just be a short walk away and you have our cell phone numbers so don't worry. And you can always visit Kakashi in his classroom, alright?"

Naruto nodded and snuggled closer to Iruka.

"Now go back to your own bed," said Kakashi.

Naruto glared and wrapped his arms around Iruka. "No!"

The next hour was spent with Kakashi trying to pry Naruto off of Iruka but ended up with Kakashi sleeping in the other bed. Naruto snuggled happily to his papa and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke to something being thrown on him. He sat up and looked at it. It was a blue school uniform with a leaf like emblem (The Konoha symbol) on the collar and cuffs. He looked up at his fathers as they moved around the room getting ready. Kakashi has his tie hanging off one shoulder and his shirt half way buttoned up. He looked dead on his feet as a piece of toast was dangling in his mouth. Iruka was drinking a cup of coffee and was fixing his own tie so that it would be perfectly in place. He then pulled his hair up into a ponytail. Iruka was wearing a light blue shirt, kaki pants, and a dark blue tie. He turned to his family.

"Kakashi wake up and get dressed. Naruto go get your uniform on so we can leave," said Iruka as he put a cup of coffee in Kakashi's hand. He then proceeded to help Kakashi get his clothes straight. Naruto shook his head. He sometimes wondered if it really was Kakashi who was the seme in this family but he was so no reason to doubt there.

Naruto got up and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He pulled on his white tee shirt then his pants and school jacket. He ran a brush through his hair not that it made much of a difference since after he just took his hand and ruffled his hair so it spiked upward. He liked this look. He came out and had a bowl of the instant Cup O' Ramen before heading back into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He threw his nightclothes into his suitcase, zipped it up and watched as Iruka took his dirty clothes from yesterday and put them in a bag.

"Alright are we all set to go? Make sure we have everything I want to make sure we don't leave anything behind," said Iruka as he looked around the room.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed his iPod off of the bedside table and clipped it to his belt. "I'm ready."

Kakashi shrugged on his gray suit jacket to go with his yellow shirt and red tie. He looked over to Iruka who was still having a panic attack. "Relax love, we have everything."

Iruka nodded and grabbed Naruto's suitcase and headed out the door. Naruto shrugged and followed his parents out of the room and shutting the door. He climbed into the back seat of the car and put his headphones in.

He was listening to 'The Bad Touch' by Bloodhound Gang an hour later when they arrived at the school. Looking out the window he saw that this new school was huge. Most of the buildings were huge, he guessed these buildings held the classes and gym or what not. They drove past the school and into a drive way to a brick house. It was a two-story house with bushes outside the front.

"Here we are," said Kakashi as he stopped the car. "Our new home."

"Your new home," mumbled Naruto as he got out of the car.

"Don't be like that Naruto. Remember what I said okay? And besides you get to live with us during the summer," said Iruka as he got out Naruto's suitcase. "Come on we have to head to the principles office then get you off to your dorm."

Naruto groaned and followed his dads across the street to a large building with the words 'Konoha Private Academy' engraved into the marble sign. They entered and went down a hallway. The floors were white marble and there were small statues of famous people around. There was one statue that he recognized from pictures and he stopped right in front of it.

"Papa?" called Naruto as he stared at the statue. "Why is my father's statue here?"

Iruka walked over to Naruto and put his hands on the 17-year-old boys shoulder. "Because your father was a major contributor to this school. He donated a large sum of money to this school when they were redoing the gym. Your father went to this school you know. Said he loved this place. Was the best four years of his life." They stared at the statue for a few more minutes before Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder and they walked into the principles office.

"Ah, Hatake, about time you showed up. Have a seat," said the women behind the desk. She was a woman in her early 50's but looked to be in her 30's. She had blonde hair that was pulled into low pigtails and large breasts. She was wearing a gray shirt that was a low V cut in the front and a green open shirt. (Her normal outfit).

The three of them sat down and looked at the woman.

"I'm am Tsunade. Now then," she looked at Naruto. "You must be Naruto."

The boy nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade smiled. "He's polite. Now," she looked down at a file, "it has come to my attention that you were expelled from your last school because you pranked the principle by taking the brakes off his car."

"I didn't do it, for the last time. I was with Papa when that happened. We were at the store buying groceries."

"I can vogue for him. Naruto was with me that entire day. It was Monday and Naruto didn't go to school because he was throwing up that morning. The principle didn't believe Naruto and Kakashi tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen," said Iruka.

"The reason they didn't believe him was because Naruto's been playing harmless pranks since he was a freshman. There is no way our son would do something as dangerous as taking the brakes off a car. The principle was in the hospital because he hit a light pole and got whiplash," said Kakashi as he fixed his shirt.

"I understand. Do not worry, I believe you but that still does not change the fact that Naruto is to be on somewhat of a probation. He is to join an extra curricular activity where he can be monitored so we have decided to place him on the cheer-leading squad."

"WHAT? Oh hell no. There is no way I'm joining the cheer-leading squad. Why not football or basketball? What about a martial arts team?" Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry Naruto but for right now the only spot open is the cheer-leading squad and basketball doesn't start till the winter. All the football slots are full and we don't have a martial arts team," said Tsunade as she let out a sigh.

"Then where am I gonna practice my martial arts?"

"Don't worry Naruto. There's a dojo in town," said Kakashi. "Papa and I will sign you up for classes but for now just go with it okay?"

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. Your first cheer-leading meeting is today after school in the gym. Have your new roommate show you around. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he should be here any minute to…"

A knock came from the door and in walked a tall raven. Naruto blushed lightly at the boy standing in front of him. He was tall with raven black hair that fell into his face in the front but spiked up in the back. He was wearing the same uniform as Naruto only he wore it slightly different. He didn't leave his blue shirt open like Naruto did but has his done all the way up.

"Ah, Sasuke we were just talking about you. Naruto this is Sasuke your new roommate," said Tsunade.

_'This guy is my roommate? Oh shit…'_ thought Naruto as he stood up. He held out his hand. "Uh, n-nice to meet you."

Sasuke took his hand and shook it. A smirked played on his face. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto. Welcome to KPA."

Iruka and Kakashi stood. "I best be getting back to the house and unpack," said Iruka. He kissed Naruto's forehead. "Stay out of trouble and call me later okay?"

Naruto nodded and hugged Iruka. "Alright Papa."

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair making it stand up even more. "I best see you in Physics," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there Dad." Naruto whined and fixed his hair. He watched as his parents left the room.

"Sasuke why don't you take Naruto to the dorms and here's a note excusing you from being late to first period," Tsunade handed him a pink slip of paper. "Naruto here's your schedule and have a good first day. And remember what we talked about you have to do after school."

Naruto nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said and took his schedule from her.

"Come on Dobe, let's go," said Sasuke.

Naruto blushed and glared daggers at Sasuke. "I'm not a dobe, Teme!"

Sasuke just laughed and waved for him to follow. Naruto pouted at Sasuke's back and followed him to the new dorms.

**AN: WOOT! I got a lot of great reviews and was encouraged to write a new chapter so here you go. I worked all of yesterday, last night, and this morning to get it done and I hope you enjoy. Wow, it's 6 pages long. XP **

**Naruto: -.- **

**Rubi: What? **_**Blinks**_** Do I have something on my face?**

**Naruto: **_**stays silent**_

**Sasuke: Oi, Dobe, say something**

**Naruto: u.u No**

**Rubi -.- Okay as for the pairs so far I've gotten:**

**KibaHina: 1**

**ShinoKiba: 2**

**NejiGaa: 1 (I don't really like this pairing so I'm not gonna do it)**

**LeeSaku: 1**

**LeeTen: 1**

**Let me know if there are any other pairings you like.**

**I think I'm gonna do ShikaTem .**

**MORE INPUT PLEASE **


	3. First Day

**AN: Yo Hey what's up? I really appreciate all the cool reviews. I got my 10 so I'm going to write the next chapter like I promised. Though I warn everyone now I might be late with some updates because Finals are coming up not to mention I also have Rehearsals for my school play.**

**Naruto: What are you going to make me do now?**

**Rubi: u.u Hush Naruto I have to do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Yeah, Dobe be quiet.**

**Naruto: but I wanna know. And why do I have to be on the cheerleading squad?**_**Pouts**_

**Sasuke:**_**pins Naruto to the wall**_** Calm down dobe and maybe I'll give you a treat**

**Naruto Really? **_**Clueless**_

**Rubi:**_** holds nose**_** -.- anyway**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

KPA: Konoha Private Academy

Chapter 3: First Day

Naruto followed Sasuke to the dorms quietly. When they came to the building Naruto stopped and looked confused. This wasn't a dorm it was a house.

"Ne, Sasuke, is this the dorm?" asked Naruto

Sasuke had out a key card and held it up to a black pad on the right side of the door. There was a click and Sasuke pulled the door open. Electronic locks. Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Yes, this is the dorm. Why?"

"It looks like a house," said Naruto as he followed Sasuke in the door.

"That's because it is," said Sasuke as he took Naruto's bag from him. "Come on I'll show you to our room." Sasuke walked down the hallway to the second door on the left and opened it. "This is our room. You get the left side."

Naruto nodded and looked around the room. It was plain with white walls. Sasuke's side of the room was practically bare with only a couple pictures on the dresser. Sasuke put Naruto's bag under the other bed for now.

"You can unpack later. Now our housemates are Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro. Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankuro are across the hall and Kiba and Shino are beside us. And if you hear yelling coming from their room don't worry it's normal." Sasuke sat on his bed.

"Shouldn't we get to class?" asked Naruto. He looked at his watch and it said 7:30.

"No, classes don't start for another half an hour." Sasuke put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. "So were those two guys your parents?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, they're my Papa and Dad. And yes they are gay."

Sasuke smirked at him. "Are you?"

Naruto blushed lightly and shrugged as he lay down on his bed. "I don't know. I haven't really experimented, if that's how you want to put it. I like girls and guys so I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend though. I've had a girlfriend but that didn't last long."

"That's a shame," said Sasuke as he got up off his bed.

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't really ma…" he stopped short as he found Sasuke looked down at him. "Um… hi?"

Sasuke put his hands on either side of Naruto's head and leaned down to him. "Want to experiment?" he asked. His voice was husky and warm on Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push him away yet was afraid to pull him closer. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and flutter in his chest as he let his eyes droop halfway closed. "Well?" asked Sasuke again as he brushed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto gulped. "S-sure," he muttered against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked and firmly placed his lips over Naruto's making a small whimper come from the boy. He straddled Naruto's hips as his hands pinned Naruto's beside his head. Naruto moaned and lifted his back just slightly against Sasuke who in turn grinded his hips into the boy's below him. Naruto gasped allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke slipped his tongue between Naruto's lips and preceded to explore the warm cavern of the boy's mouth, his tongue battling with the blonde boy's underneath him. One of his hands snaked up Naruto's white tee shirt and up his chest. Naruto moaned and arched his back at the feeling. It felt so good and for some reason so right. After five or so minutes the boys pulled away from some much needed oxygen. Naruto's cheeks were flushed as he opened his eyes to stare at the raven teen above him. Sasuke's cheeks were a light pink, which stood out on his pale skin and he was panting lightly. Naruto put a hand over his heart and griped Sasuke's left hand in his.

Sasuke smirked. "What'd you think?" He chuckled when Naruto's blush got deeper.

"T-that was the best kiss I've ever had," said Naruto as he smiled. Sasuke smiled as well and went to kiss Naruto again when a knock came at the door and he stopped.

"Yo, Sasuke you in there? Come on or we're gonna be late for school," called Kiba. Sasuke groaned and got up pulling Naruto with him.

"We're coming," he called.

"We're?" asked Kiba as he opened the door. He blinked with he say the blonde before he smiled. "So you must be Naruto, eh? I'm Kiba." Kiba stuck out his hand.

Naruto shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Kiba put Naruto in a bit of a headlock.

"Let me see your schedule and we'll see what classes you have," said Kiba. Naruto nodded and got out the paper that Tsunade had given him and handed it to Kiba. As Kiba looked at the schedule his eyes slowly got wider and wider. "Good god Naruto. Honors Calculus, Honors English, Physics, Business Management, Forensics. What are you?"

Naruto chuckles lightly. "Well Papa always made sure I kept my grades up and study. I'm also supposed to take over my biological fathers company when I turn 18."

Kiba raised a brow as he started to go out the room. "What company?" Naruto followed him so Sasuke couldn't hear his answer but just shrugged it off and grabbed his bag.

Just as they stepped out the front door they saw a man panting and holding his knees. It was Iruka has he clutched an orange backpack in his hand.

Naruto blinked. "Papa?"

Iruka walked over to Naruto and handed him his backpack. "You forgot to grab this out of the car," he said simply.

Naruto blushed and took it from him. "Hehe, sorry."

Iruka ruffled his hair and walked off.

"Who was that?" asked Kiba.

Naruto looked at him. "That was my Papa, Iruka."

Kiba looked confused. "I thought your dad was named Kakashi. At least that's what Gai-sensei told us."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, Kakashi is my _Dad_ but Iruka is my Papa, or as you would call it, Mom." Kiba just stared at Naruto who laughed even harder. "Yes my parents are gay. Iruka is more like a mom one because he has that mother hen like quality about him and two he is the uke in the relationship between him and dad."

"Okay, I did _not_ need to know that little detail. I could care less if your parents are gay but I don't want to know who's the uke or seme. Besides, someone being gay doesn't bother me cause I happen to have a friend who is gay."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Who?"

Kiba pointed to the raven-haired boy behind them. "Sasuke's gay."

Naruto looked behind him at Sasuke to find the boy glaring at the back of Kiba's head yet there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto blushed more and looked back forward only to bump into a pole. Naruto landed on his butt with the thud and held his face.

"Ita!" he whined as he closed his eyes shut.

"Hey, Naruto you okay?" asked Kiba as he stood over the blonde.

Sasuke kneeled down by Naruto and gently took his hands away from his face. Sasuke looked at the red mark that seemed to go all along the boys face and chuckled. "You'll be okay Dobe," he said and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto blinked a couple times as he blushed. "I'm not a dobe," he mumbled.

Kiba and Sasuke laughed as Sasuke helped Naruto up off the ground. Naruto brushed dirt off his pants but stopped when Sasuke took his hand.

"Come on," said Sasuke as he just started walking.

Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. "Sasuke, can I see your schedule?"

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Don't need to. I'm in every one of your classes. Looks like classes aren't the only thing we have in common," he said as he winked at Naruto. Naruto blushed more but then laughed and started walking at a fast pace. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, yes having him around was defiantly going to be a lot better then having Sai around.

Sasuke and Naruto separated from Kiba as they walked into the school building and headed to their first period class, Honors Calculus. As soon as they walked into the classroom whispers spread like wild fire. Sasuke sighed and walked to the back of the class and sat down. Naruto quickly followed and noticed that a few people were staring at him and whispering behind their hands.

Two girls in the front row giggled.

"He's so cute," said a girl with pink hair. She turned to the blonde haired girl next to her. The pink haired girl had a razor hair cut, and was wearing the green skirt and green and white uniform shirt with the same symbol as on the boys' uniforms on the tie.

The blonde girl giggled and watched as Naruto sat down beside Sasuke. She her long hair was pulled into a pony tail behind her head with just a long strand falling in front of her right eye. Her eyes followed him as he sat down beside Sasuke. Everyone was pretty much watching the blond and it was really starting to tick Sasuke off.

"Naruto," said Sasuke quietly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke only to see a hand coming towards his face. He closed his eyes not know what to expect. He felt gentle fingers move his bangs out of his face and he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him and he smiled back. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's forehead. People's eyes went wide as they saw this. Naruto smiled and moved his face slightly, moving slowly as he got closer to Sasuke's face to kiss his lips. Gasps from all around them made him stop and look up. Girls were blushing and boys were glaring slightly, one boy didn't even look up from his desk (AN: guess who. XD) Naruto blushed put his face in Sasuke's chest instead. Sasuke gave everyone his of so famous Uchiha glare and they all looked away.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and he sat up again. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, which made him blush more and look away. Sasuke wanted to laugh but that would just make people freak out even more.

After class the two boys packed up their stuff. Sasuke elbowed Naruto gently and jerked his head telling him to follow him. They walked over to a boy who had his head down on his desk. His brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and was sticking straight up into the air.

"Oi, Shikamaru, wake up will you?" said Sasuke and his kicked the boy's foot lightly. The boy just groaned. Sasuke kicked his foot again. "Hey, Shikamaru, your mom's here."

The boy, Shikamaru, sat bolt up right in his chair and looked around. "I wasn't sleeping Mom!" He looked around again then turned a lazy glare to Sasuke. "You bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Come on we have to go to our next class. By the way this is Naruto, our new dorm-mate."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who just waved. "Oh… Hello." He held out his hand to Naruto. "Shikamaru, nice to meet you."

Naruto shook his hand. "You too."

Shikamaru grabbed his back, looked at the board for their homework assignment and headed to the door. "Troublesome."

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Shikamaru is the genius at this school. He has all honors classes. He may be lazy but don't let that fool you. He also has a photographic memory. Here…" Sasuke pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen out of his messenger bag. "Here write your cell phone number on this."

Naruto takes the paper and writes 479-8838. He hands the piece of paper back to Sasuke who nods. Sasuke looks at it and smiles.

"Hey Shikamaru," said Sasuke has he holds the note to Shikamaru. The boy looked at it, took it, looked at the number for two seconds before handing it back to Sasuke.

"479-8838," he said as he walked into Honors English.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "See I told you," he smiled at sat down beside Shikamaru in the huge lecture hall. Naruto grinned as he saw Sasuke put the phone number into his pocket and sat beside Sasuke at the three-person booth. Naruto laughed as he saw Shikamaru put his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and wrapped his arm around his lower back then glared at the people that were staring at Naruto.

Not long after the teacher came in. She was about 5'4" with black frizzy hair and oval shaped glasses. She stood behind her podium and smiled. "Good morning everyone I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation. For those of you who don't know me I am Suzume Namide," she said. Some people groaned others clapped. "Now then before we get started we have a new student so if Hatake Uzumaki Naruto will stand up and introduce himself, please." (**AN: if you do not know who she is look at in biographies, S)**

Naruto blushed and stood up. "Hello," he bowed. "I'm am Hatake Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 17 years old and it's a pleasure to be here."

A boy with blue hair turned to Naruto. "Hey you wouldn't by any chance be Kakashi-sensei's kid would you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes he is my adoptive father."

The boy nodded. "He's a pervert…" turns back around.

Naruto smacked himself in the face. _'Great Dad brought his perverted books to class again… now my life is officially over.'_ Naruto sat down beside Sasuke again and hid his face. Some kids in the class giggled and turned back to the teacher.

"Now class, settle down and that was not a nice thing to say about Hatake-san," scolded Namide-sensei. She then turned to the board and started with the lecture.

Naruto made sure to pay attention even if Sasuke's hands were doing a little roaming he ignored them. That was until Sasuke's hand came dangerously close to his groin. A crimson blush spread across Naruto's cheeks as he turned to glare at Sasuke.

"Will you cut that out?" he hissed under his breath as he slapped Sasuke's hand away. "Not here, save it for later."

Invisible cat ears popped up on Sasuke's head and stood straight up. "You mean I can have it later?" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. Sasuke nipped at said ear making Naruto blush more and put his hand to Sasuke's chest. He pushed gently.

"Stop it," whispered Naruto, but Sasuke just leaned in closer. "You're gonna get us in…"

"Mr. Hatake, Mr. Uchiha, out in the hallway please," Said Namide-sensei.

"Trouble…" This Naruto said out loud. Some kids giggled as the two boys got up and walked out into the hallway.

"The two of you can come back in fifteen minutes when you learn to not mess around in my class." Namide-sensei turned back to the other kids to continue the lesson. Sasuke and Naruto walked out into the classroom and shut the door behind them. Naruto leaned up against the wall with his hands behind his head. Sasuke put an arm over Naruto's head and leaned in close to him.

Naruto glared lightly at him. "This is all your fault."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Sure you are." He sighed. "If Papa finds out about this I'm gonna be grounded for the next month."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's chin gently with his forefinger and thumb. "You're cute when you're mad." He pressed his lips softly against Naruto's. The blonde boy closed his eyes and put his hands on Sasuke's waist pulling the taller boy a little closer but no so that they were touching. After a few short moments Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and smiled down at him, yes smiled not smirked.

"So does this mean we're dating?" asked Naruto as he looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"That's up to you," replied Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as a group of girls walked by and had been staring at Naruto. The girls scurried away at Sasuke's glare.

Naruto laughed as he also wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest and hugged the taller raven. "Okay," mumbled Naruto into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smiled down at the blonde and turned them so he was leaning against the wall with Naruto leaning into his chest. He put his cheek on Naruto's head and closed his eyes. Sasuke had been with many boys and girls but not one of them has ever felt this good, then standing here holding Naruto. As soon as he first saw the boy in Tsunade's office he felt a connection and had the sudden urge to hug the boy but restrained himself. Now that the cat was out of the bag he was able to hug the boy whenever he wanted without being pushed away. As Sasuke held him a sudden vision passed behind Sasuke's eyelids that made him snap them open. He stared down at the blonde who had his eyes closed. Nah it couldn't be… could it. Could Naruto be the same boy that was in some pictures of Sasuke's childhood? A blonde haired blue-eyed child of the age of three… it… couldn't be possible… could it?

**AN: MWUAHAHAHAAHA! Another chapter and I hope you enjoyed but that is not what the evil laugh was for. I have just found out new information about Naruto and can use that to my advantage so I must go back to my story "What If?" And change some things. I have learned more info about Naruto's parents and that JIRAIYA IS HIS GODFATHER slaps hands to sides face OMG…… . Not like we didn't see that coming XD**

**Naruto: O.O PERVEY SAGE IS MY GODFATHER??**

**Rubi: u.u cool it Naruto I'm not done**

**Sasuke: yea dobe shut up**

**Naruto: **_**blushes**_** you shut up teme after you just molested me**

**Sasuke: not my fault **_**pins Naruto to the couch**_** Not like you didn't enjoy it, neh dobe? **_**Licks Naruto's neck**_

**Rubi: Oi! Not in the living room take it upstairs my parents might see**

**Naruto: O.O **_**hauled over Sasuke's shoulder and carried up two flights of stairs to my attic bedroom**_** NUUUUUU RUBI I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS**

**Rubi: . sure you will……… not**

**Anyway, so here are the polls for pairings**

**Shino x Kiba: 3**

**KibaHina: 5**

**NejiGaa or GaaNeji: 2**

**LeeSaku: 5**

**ShikaTem: 2 (gonna do it anyway XD)**

**NejiTen: 1**

**GaaSaku: 1**

**LeeTen: 1**

**Keep the votes coming and you can only vote once **


	4. Lunch

**AN: Okay voting is done. These are the final votes and you'll just have to wait and see what I do with the pairings.  
Shino x Kiba: 10  
Kiba-Hina-Shino: 1  
KibaHina: 11  
NejiGaa or GaaNeji: 10 (though I do not like this pairing cause I can't see either one as an uke)  
LeeSaku: 9  
ShikaTem: 7 (gonna do it anyway XD)  
NejiTen: 3  
GaaSaku: 2  
LeeTen: 1  
Itachi/Deidara: 1  
Itachi/Kyubbi: 1  
GaaLee: 2  
Zabuza / Haku: no need to vote here XD  
Shino x Ino: 1  
Chouji x Ino  
NejiHina ( D: INCEST Nooo)  
Naruto: Wow that's a lot of votes  
Neji glares: there is no way in hell I'm being paired with Gaara  
Gaara: My sentiments exactly****Rubi & Naruto: . WimpsClasses: Honors Calculus, Honors English, Physics, Business Management, Forensics, P.E**

Chapter 4: Lunch

After English, Sasuke and Naruto headed to the physics room, which was on the second floor. As they walked into the classroom Sasuke made his way over to three other boys while Naruto just stood at the door way. Sasuke looked at the blonde and waved him over. The blonde smiled ran up to Sasuke. The raven haired boy sat down in the bench behind the three boys while Naruto took a seat next to him.

"Shino, Chouji, Neji," said Sasuke. The three boys turned to look at him. Naruto got a good look at the boys and tilted his head.

Neji's lavender eyes darted to the blonde that sat next to Sasuke. "Who are you?"

Naruto blinked. "Ah, I'm Hatake-Uzumaki Naruto."

Shino's eyebrow rose up. "You're our new house mate?"

Chouji stuck out his chubby hand. "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Chouji."

Naruto shook his hand and grinned. "Nice to meet you too."

Neji leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. "The teacher's late," he said and yawned lightly.

Naruto sighed. "Dad's always late. He's probably molesting Papa right now like he usually does during his breaks." The boys' sweat dropped and stared at Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to speak the door opened and in walked Kakashi. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie had been loosened.

"Sorry I'm late class I had to help a little dolphin with a small matter at home," said Kakashi as he smiled.

Naruto slapped a hand to his face. "I knew it." He stood up and pointed a finger at his dad. "Can't you wait till after school to do that, you pervert?"

Kakashi raised his hands. "Now, now Naruto, it's not what you think it is. The bathroom toilet over flowed because of a broken pipe. Notice my shirt is wet." Naruto took a close look and indeed the cuffs of his shirt were wet and there was also water stains on it.

Naruto sighed. "Then why didn't you change your shirt?"

"Because I knew you'd take it the wrong way and yell at me like usual. Now please sit down son so we can start class," said Kakashi as he fixed his tie.

Naruto sweat dropped and sat down, putting his head in his arms and moving closer to Sasuke.

"Now then seeing that it is the first day there really isn't a whole lot that we can do so I'm going to have Naruto had out your class syllabus. You are to look it over and there is some book work that I want you to do for tonight's homework. I will hand out the books while Naruto hands out the papers. Naruto," said Kakashi as he held out a stack of papers.

Naruto glared at him but got up from his seat and walked down the lecture hall like room down to his dad and took the papers. "Why me?"

Kakashi just smiled with his one visible eye as he covered the other with a headband. "Because you're my little boy," he said and kisses Naruto's forehead.

"Gah!" whined Naruto as he wiped his forehead on his sleeve. Kids in the room giggled. Naruto sighed and handed out the papers without complaint before taking his seat back.

Kakashi took out the physics books and handed them around to everyone. "For your homework you are to read all of chapter one and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. I want them on my desk first thing at the beginning of class tomorrow, understood?" The kids in the class nodded. "Good. Now what we will do now is I will take role call that way I can learn all of your names then I want you all to mingle. I don't know if everyone in this room knows each other and I want you to get along so you all must make friends. No excuses." Kakashi looked at Naruto who gulped because Kakashi knew that Naruto would be the one to start a fight.

As soon as Kakashi sat down after taking role call chatter filled the room and three girls came running over to Sasuke and Naruto. Well two, the third was being dragged. Two of the girls were the same girls that were in Naruto's English class, the pink haired girl and the blonde. The third girl had long black hair with a purple tint to it. She had the same white lavender eyes as Neji, which made Naruto wonder if they were related.

"Sakura, Ino, stop dragging my cousin. The last time you did that you left bruises on her," said Neji, thus confirming Naruto's suspicion.

The girls let go of the black haired girl and sat beside Naruto and Sasuke.

The pink haired girl held out her hand. "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled and shook her head. "Nice to meet you too."

Ino smirked. "So I hear that you're gonna be on our cheerleading squad."

Naruto blushed. "How'd you hear about that?" Sasuke rose a brow at Naruto.

"We were told by the Tsuande-sama," Sakura said as she moved closer.

Sasuke glared and wrapped an arm around naruto pulling him closer. "I wouldn't get to close if I were you Sakura. I don't think Gaara would like it. You know how he gets."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Anyway... so tryouts are after last period at three o'clock."

Naruto nods. "Um... alright."

The girls giggled and got up to go back to their seats though the black haired girl stayed in the seat beside Neji.

Naruto looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl blushed and started twiddling her fingers. "Um... H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Naruto grinned and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Hinata slowly shook his hand. "So what do we do now?"

Sasuke sat back on the bench and put his arms behind his head. "We just hang out I guess, or we could get started on our homework." Shino, Chouji, and Neji all glared at Sasuke who just shrugged. Naruto on the other hand...

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said as he opened his Physics book to chapter one and started reading. Sasuke sweat-dropped and grabbed Naruto around the waist pulling him into his chest. The raven haired boy put his lips between Naruto's temple and ear making Naruto close his left eye as Sasuke's lips were so close to it.

"I was joking you know," he whispered and kissed temple.

Naruto gave him a small pout like glare. "Well I'm not." With that he grabbed his book and pulled his legs up on the bench and propped his book open with his knees. He grabbed his notebook and a pen before leaning into Sasuke's chest and starting his homework.

Kakashi, over by his desk, smiled at his son and quietly pulled a shutter camera out of his desk drawer. He took off the lens cap and fixed the focus and snapped a few pictures of his son and his new boyfriend. He smiled with one eye. He decided that at school he would cover his face seeing as his mismatching eyes and scar might scare some children. Kakashi looked at the photo's he took on his camera's review screen and smiled. He loved taking photo's of his family.

Kakashi chuckled. "Just wait till Iruka-chan sees these." He smiled again and put his camera away before Naruto noticed. Naruto hated getting his picture taken.

The bell rang signaling that third period was over. Naruto stood and stretched his arms over his head before gathering his things together and tearing his homework out of his notebook. He put his book into his bag and slung it over his right shoulder and grabbed his homework.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Naruto as he grinned at his new friends.

"Not at all," said Shino as he too grabbed his finished homework and headed down to Kakashi's desk.

Chouji looked at Shino and Naruto. "You guys are over achievers aren't you?" he asked. Shino just shrugged and put his homework on Kakashi's desk and waited for them at the door.

"Not so much but I know that if I don't get my homework done I'm gonna get an earful from Papa," said Naruto as he walked to his dad's desk. "Here." He handed Kakashi his homework.

"Thank you Naruto. I'll tell Papa that your keeping up as we agreed," smiled Kakashi as he put Naruto and Shino's homework into a folder then into his bag. "Where are you headed now?"

Just as Naruto was to speak Sasuke beat him to it. "Lunch. Then off to business management."

Kakashi nods. "Alright. Now behave Naruto, I don't want to be getting any reports that you've been in any fights. We can't afford to have you switch schools again. Is that understood?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir," he replied. Kakashi nodded and went to going through things on his desk.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and followed the others outside the building. As soon as they got outside Naruto put his backpack on both arms and jumped on Sasuke's back. Sasuke, not being prepared for it almost fell flat on his face.

"Oi! Warn me next time, will you?" Sasuke snapped softly.

Naruto just gave a fox like grin and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I'm cute you love me." (AN: That what i say to my friends :D)

Sasuke blushed lightly and wrapped his arms under Naruto's legs. "Yeah..."

If people were too look at the two the people one would probably mistake Naruto for a girl in a guy's uniform. He was of small stature, about 5'7" where as Sasuke was almost 6'2". Bright golden hair and bright blue eyes. He had, from what you could see around his uniform, soft curves and a slender figure. No one would believe that he actually had muscle under-neither his clothes. Getting a closer look at Naruto's face it was smooth and a gentle jaw line. Three whisker like marks on each cheek makes you wonder how he got them.

Chouji grinned. "You two look good together," he said.

Sasuke glared and swung a fist at Chouji who caught it easily. "Shut up Chouji," growled Sasuke as he took his hand back. Chouji just laughed.

"Year book committee headed this way," said Shino. Everyone looked at him and saw him pointing to a group of girls with camera's heading their way.

Sasuke huffed. "Great."

The girls stopped right in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, can we get a picture of you and your new boyfriend?" they asked giggling.

Naruto's face went beat red and hid his face in Sasuke's back. "No pictures!" he yelled and clung to Sasuke's back.

"Aw, please Naruto-kun?" asked on girl.

Sasuke blinked. "How do you know his name?" he asked

A girl with red hair pulled into a pony tail blushed. "Sakura-san and Ino-san told us that if we see you with a blonde boy that he's your boyfriend and he's the new kid. Course as the year book committee it is our job to know everyone's names."

"So please Naruto-kun, just one picture for the year book?" asked a short brown haired girl.

Naruto shook his head. "NO!"

Sasuke looked at the girls. "He said no now leave us alone," he said but winked with a small smile. The girls smiled and backed up a little.

"Are they gone?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes they're gone," he said. Chouji had to keep himself from laughing. As soon at Naruto raised his head he instantly heard several clicks and saw the girls snapping pictures.

"Sasuke!" he yelled and hid his face again. "You liar!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the back lightly. Sasuke only laughed and adjusted his hold on Naruto.

"Don't be so shy its only a couple pictures," replied Sasuke as he continued walking to the cafeteria.

"But I hate pictures." Naruto pouted and put his cheek against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled. "Sorry."

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, Naruto jumped down from Sasuke's back and grabbed a lunch tray. "So what kind of food do they serve here?"

Shino adjusted his glasses on his face. "It's pretty much like a College campus you get to eat what ever you want. You can choose from anything from Spaghetti to hot dogs."

"Do they have ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Sure they do," said Chouji with a grin as he went and got food.

"Yatta," Naruto cheered.

Sasuke shook his head and lead Naruto through the lunch line. He even paid for Naruto's lunch when he realized he didn't have any money. They walked through the cafeteria to a large table where several people were already sitting. Naruto recognized Sakura, Ino, Kiba, as well as that Hinata girl sitting between Kiba and Neji. Shino was there along with Chouji. There were also a couple people that Naruto didn't recognize. There was a girl with four blonde pigtails sitting next to Shikamaru. There was also a red haired boy that was sitting beside Sakura with his arm around her shoulders. He had on what looked like heavy black eye liner and the kanji of love tattooed on his forehead. There was another boy with a bowl cut hair style that was sitting on the other side of Sakura and had his head on her shoulder and was being petted by the red head... weird. Then sitting beside the red head was a boy with brown hair and purple face paint on. Sitting beside Neji was a girl with Odango's in her hair.

Sasuke nudged Naruto who looked at him. "Okay I'm gonna explain some things before we sit down okay?" Naruto nodded. "Now then. The red head is named Gaara. One, he's not wearing eye liner he's an insomniac. Two, don't make fun of his art work what ever you do. Now, he's dating Sakura but he's also dating the boy that has his head on Sakura's shoulder. That boy's name is Lee. Lee is dating both Sakura and Gaara. Sakura is dating the both of them."

Naruto looked confused. "How?"

Sasuke smirks. "Well Sakura likes Gaara, but Lee likes Sakura. Gaara likes both Sakura and Lee and couldn't choose between either of them so they all compromised and are having a threesome relationship. Now onto everyone else. The girl with the Odango's is Neji's girl Tenten. The girl sitting beside Shikamaru is Temari. She graduated last year along with Kankuro, the guy with the face paint. They're the older siblings of Gaara. That's pretty much everyone. Oh and Lee's dad is the gym teacher. We have him last period. Everyone does. Part of the school curriculum that all students must take a gym class so all the seniors have gym at the end of the day."

Naruto nodded. "Okay I think I got it." Naruto smiled.

"Good. Come on, just stay close," said Sasuke as he went and sat down beside Shino.

Naruto followed and sat down beside Sasuke and moved his chair closer. Everyone greeted Naruto with a smile and Kiba was the first one to speak.

"Hey Naruto. Everyone this is Naruto, he's our new housemate," said Kiba as he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and waved. "Hi guys."

Kiba then introduced everyone by name and for the next half hour was spent talking and joking around. Along with Sasuke giving Naruto a few kisses here and there. When the bell rang some people groaned.

"I don't want to go to class," said Sakura has she wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist. "I just want to hang out with my boys."

Lee kissed Sakura's cheek. "Don't worry Sakura-san, you'll see us after school."

"But there's cheerleading tryouts," stated Ino as she stood up with her tray.

Chouji jumped up and took Ino's tray. "Let me take that for you Ino," he said.

Ino smiled at him. "Thank you Chouji," smiled Ino as she turned to Sakura. "Don't worry you'll see your lovers later. Come on we're gonna be late for Clothing Construction." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Okay okay hold your horses." Sakura got out of Ino's grip and gave Gaara and Lee a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." With that she was gone.

Lee smiled. "Ah Sakura-san, such beauty."

Sasuke laughed. "What ever you say Lee. Remember how she and Ino were obsessing over me freshman year. She wouldn't go near you."

Lee fained mock hurt. "I'm insulted Sasuke-kun. That's such a mean subject to bring up." Lee put a hand on his forehead and one to his chest pretending to be hurt. Naruto chuckled and shook his head a little.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee and kissed his neck. "What's important now is not only do you have Sakura-chan but you also have me, Lee."

Lee smiles and kisses Gaara. "That's true." Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara as the two of them started to make out.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's tray. "Okay we're leaving now," he said and led naruto out of the cafeteria and off to their next class.

**AN: Wootness done with chapter four. I hope you like it. :D**

Naruto shivers. "Gah, Gaara and Lee thats just..." shivers again  
Sasuke hugs Naruto. "They'd most likely say the same about us, ne?"  
Naruto glares. "Yea but.. they... Lee is..." shivers  
Rubi stares. "Naruto grow up."  
naruto sticks his tongue out  
Rubi -.- "Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll update soon. I hope" XP 


	5. Gym

**AN: Welcome to a new chapter. What fun are we going to get into this morning eh? read to find out.  
Sasuke and Naruto still making out upstairs.  
Rubi sighs. "Itachi do the disclaimer."  
Itachi: Why me?  
Rubi: BECAUSE I SAID SO  
Itachi gulps. "Okay. Rubi does not own Naruto just this story idea so please enjoy... She's scarier than I am when she's man... I like it." evil grin  
Rubi's eyes go wide. "You stay away you pervert." screams and runs.  
Itachi chases  
Classes: Honors Calculus, Honors English, Physics, Business Management, Forensics, P.E**

Chapter 5: Gym

Business Management was so boring that Naruto had almost fallen asleep if it wasn't for Sasuke trying to molest his leg. Their teacher was an old man that they called Sarutobi who was the father of their Forensics teacher, Asuma. Naruto's thoughts when he saw Sarutobi was that the old man needed to retire because he looked like he would keel over at any moment, not really.

Now the forensics class was fun. For the first day they already started into a hair analysis lab. They had to look at hair's under neither a microscope and different types of hair. Naruto even pulled a hair from Sasuke's head only to have his arm hair ripped out by Shino.

The bell rang and Naruto packed his books into his backpack. It was getting heavy with all his new text books. "Sasuke, my bags heavy," he whined as he took Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at him and blinked. "Oh, oops," said Sasuke. He reached into Naruto's pocket and pulled out his schedule. He looked at it carefully before folding it up and putting it back. "Sorry. Come on I'll show you to your locker which is by mine."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke. "We get lockers and we have dorms?" He looked confused.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's temple as they started down the stairs from the third floor. "The principle recently installed lockers for students cause they were complaining of having to carry around all their books and not having time to go to their dorms. So she put in lockers for us. Since Tsunade came her almost 18 years ago she's made a major improvement in the school. We're all very grateful. We have better food, better living conditions. This place was so old that she made some major improvements. She actually had a lot of help from Namikaze Minato. He was a major supporter of this school."

Naruto stopped walking at hearing his dad's name and looked at the floor. Sasuke stopped as well and looked at him. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Namikaze Minato... was my father."

Sasuke stood there just looking at Naruto before he smiled. "Yeah, I know. Tsunade told yesterday." He walked over to Naruto and hugged him. The blonde looked like he wanted to cry. Sasuke rubbed his back gently. "Hey, its gonna be okay. Don't forget you've got your dad and papa. And you've got me so don't worry. We're here for you."

Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke just smiled at him gently and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They continued down the hall of the first floor looking at the locker numbers. Finally they stopped before locker numbers, 226 and 227. The two of them opened their lockers and emptied their new books into the metal boxes. Sasuke closed his locker and waited for Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him and closed his locker as well. "So where to now?" he asked.

Sasuke took his hand and lead him out of the building. "We go to gym class. We need to get you a uniform too." They walked across the lawns to a large building and into foyer. Sasuke walked up to a desk where a young woman with brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her eyes were closed and she was munching away happily and some dango.

Sasuke tapped on the counter. "Hey Anko can we get two uniforms please?"

Anko opened her black eyes and smiled at Sasuke. "Well Uchiha I see you're back again. Yeah, I'll get your uniform. Who's the blonde?" she asked as she turned to a door behind her.

"This is Naruto. He's new and needs a uniform if you don't mind," said Sasuke.

Anko went into the back room and came back a couple minutes later with some clothes in her hand. "Here you go brat." She said as she tossed the clothes at Sasuke who caught them easily. "And remember to right your name on the inside with a permanent marker."

Sasuke gave Anko a look. "Aw you don't like washable marker?" he teased and ducked as Anko threw a punch at him. "Not funny brat! The last time you used a red washable marker and we had to throw out all of last years uniforms cause they turned pink. Now get to class." Sasuke just laughed and to the locker room.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "I see you were a bit of a prankster?"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, a red washable marker was the only thing I had to write my name with at the time. I didn't get into any trouble though."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke into the locker room. Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru were already in the room getting changed. Sasuke and Naruto found two empty lockers next to each other and started getting changed.

"Yo, Naruto," yelled Kiba. Naruto looked at him. "I warn you now, Gai-sensei is a monster when it comes to physical fitness."

Naruto paled. "W-what do you mean by that?" he asked.

Lee jumped up. "My father is the inspiration of youth," he yelled with tears cascading down his cheeks. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Neji growled and hit Lee on the hand. "Just get going," he said and pushed Lee out of the door with Gaara following closely behind. Everyone else followed soon after leaving Naruto and Sasuke still in the locker room. Naruto put on the blue shorts and white shirt that Sasuke handed to him. He sighed and sat on the bench between the lockers. He put his head to his knees.

Sasuke sat beside him and put a hand on the blonde's back. "Hey Naruto, you okay?" he rubbed Naruto's back gently as the blonde put his head on Sasuke's leg.

"I... just realized something," he said.

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "What is it?"

Naruto set up but didn't look at Sasuke. "Well... your dad's company and my father's company... dad said that their rivals. that Uchiha Inc. and Namikaze Inc. don't get along very well. What... what if your dad finds out?" Now naruto looked Sasuke in the face only to see the raven haired boy smiling gently at him.

"Hey," he said has he brushed Naruto's cheek with his hand. "Don't worry about it. Just let me handle my dad and maybe we can figure something out."

"Like what?" said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it.

"Well, you're going to be taking over your father's company right?" When the blonde nodded. "Well I'll be taking over my dad's company while Itachi get the police department. But... maybe we could merge our companies. Make it one big one, eh?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's an idea but we'll talk about it later?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "Come on before we're late," he said and walked out of the locker room and into the gym with Naruto. The two of them walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Seconds later a man in green spandex and orange leg-warmers came walking into the room. Naruto scrunched up his nose and looked at Sasuke.

"Ew?" he said.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, some people were just not made to wear spandex. He's a good example," said Sasuke as he pointed to Gai-sensei. Everyone around them laughed and Sasuke had to smirk.

"Uchiha!" Gai-sensei yelled. Sasuke groaned and looked at the man in spandex. "Two laps around the gym for that comment." Sasuke groaned more. "Keep that up and I'll make it ten." Sasuke sweat-dropped and got off the bleachers to start his laps. Naruto smiled at Sasuke then turned his attention to the teacher.

Gai gave them all a huge smiled. "Welcome everyone I'm glad that you could make it to my class. Now I see a lot of faces that I know and one of them I do not. You!" He points to Naruto. "Stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto blushed a little and stood up. There were some giggles from some girls that he didn't not and a cat call or two from a boy. "I'm Hatake-Uzumaki Naruto," he said and sat back down.

Gai grinned. "Ah so you're Kakashi's boy." The blacked haired man walked to the center of the room where a big basket sat with multi-colored rubber balls in it. "Today we are gonna play a game called Bombardment. So let me explain the rules to you once Uchiha is down with his last lap." Students giggled as Sasuke glared and took his seat next to Naruto again. Gai nodded. "Good now pay attention."

Gai took out some of the balls and lined them up through the center of the basket ball court. "The game is simple. Each team will start at the lines on either side of the gym. When I blow my whistle you all will run to the center of the gym grab a ball and back up to the foul lines. If you throw a ball at someone before you reach the foul line you are automatically out! Now the rules of the game are simple. This game is similar to dodge ball only with more balls." Several students giggled. "If you are hit I will blow my whistle and you will have to leave the court. If you catch a ball a member, that is out on your team, is allowed back on. If the ball hits the ground first then you, you are not out. You may pick up the balls off the ground and throw them but neither team may pass the half court line. If you do then you are out. You can block in coming balls with a ball that is in your hand. Also in this game you can pick up more than one ball. Everyone understand?" Students nodded. "Good now. Anyone who's last name begins with A though K go on the left side side of the court. Everyone one from L through Z are on my right."

Students got up and climbed down the bleachers. Naruto smiled cause he was on the Same team as Sasuke. Also on his team was Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, and Ino. There were two other kids but he didn't know their names. On the opposing team, of the people he knew, were Chouji, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata. There was also two other kids on their team so the teams were pretty even with eight on each side.

Gai nodded. "Very good. We might keep these teams all year." He backed up off the court. "Alright everyone to the starting line. Who's ever team is left with the most people by the end of the class wins the match." Sasuke and Naruto backed up to the yellow line just under neither the basketball hoops and got into a charging position. Gai inspected both teams making sure they were where they were supposed to be before putting the whistle in his mouth and blowing.

As soon as they whistle sounded both teams charged for the half court line. Naruto was aiming for a red ball but jumped back when Neji grabbed it. Naruto ran back to the foul line and looked for Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke was also backing up to the foul line with two balls in his hands.

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke," he said and held out his hands. Sasuke smiled and tossed him the extra ball and dodged a green ball just in time. Naruto looked at the other team and watched carefully for an opening. He watched as Chouji threw a ball straight at his head. Naruto did a dodge roll and threw his ball at Chouji as soon as he was upright. The ball hit Chouji in the stomach and Gai's whistle sounded.

"Chouji you're out!" he yelled as the game continued and Chouji walked off the court.

Twenty minutes went by and the only people that were left on Naruto's team was himself, Sasuke and some random boy, Lee had actually managed to get hit Neji. On the other team was Neji, Shino, and Hinata surprisingly but that was only because Neji kept protecting the shy girl. At least that's what Naruto thought. Neji moved up to the line and threw a blue ball at Naruto who dropped down. There was a yelp and Naruto looked behind him and saw that the extra boy on their team had been hiding behind him and got it. Gai's whistle blew and the boy ran off the court.

Naruto rolled over and picked up the blue ball to go with the orange one he had in his hand. He looked at the other team and saw that Neji was on the opposite side of his cousin going one on one with Sasuke. Naruto smirked and aimed at Hinata. Hinata let out a squeak and turned her back so that the ball bounced off her back and didn't hit her front. Neji who heard this stopped and looked over at Hinata. That little distraction was what Sasuke needed to nail Neji in the stomach with a red ball. Gai's whistle blew two more times and the two Hyuuga's ran off the court. Now it was two against one, Naruto and Sasuke vs Shino.

Shino seemed calm in the face and you couldn't tell any of his emotions with his glasses on. Shino picked up the orange ball that Naruto had thrown and threw it at Sasuke who caught the ball. Naruto looked over a the bench to see Gaara run onto the court and pick up a green ball. Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke smirked at each other and all three of them threw their balls at the same time and hit Shino.

Gai's whistle sounded for the last time. "Shino you're out! Team two wins!" Team two, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee and the two other people jumped off the bench and ran to them. Well Shikamaru walked but the other's ran. Lee hugged Gaara and grinned as Ino jumped on Shikamaru's back almost making the quiet boy fall flat on his face. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Well that was fun?" he said. Naruto laughed as the bell rang. He separated from Sasuke and ran towards the lockers room. Sasuke smirked and ran after him.

Gai watched them with giant tears coming from his eyes. "Such youth, use it well boys," he said has he was handed a tissue from Neji.

**AN: Woot okay I'm done with this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. I want reviews :D  
Naruto ran down the stairs blushing.  
Sasuke smirks as he walks down the stairs.  
Rubi sighs. "What am I gonna do with them."**


	6. AN to my readers

To all my readers and fans. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with college, working, and working on costumes for my conventions. I am actually currently working a chapters for a few of my stories. I have just been extremely busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Perhaps I will upload some chapters here in the next two weeks. Also I have had problems with my computer freezing and have actually lost several chapters because my computer had to fully reboot itself to the factory settings. Sorry!

Sincerely, Liz


End file.
